Redo
by lemonswirl
Summary: This is my original story everything is of my imagination. please read. contains charters from fluff for the seasons. will update regulary and according to reviews. k  for, mild violence , nothing major, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 News and Exasperation

"Uh…" Zane stretched. It was way too early. Even by his standards. And he usually woke up before the orderlies.

Zane groaned, cursed under his breath, and sat up in his bed. His attention shifted from the white picture less walls to the ugly (almost) bare floors.

His was a small room. A bed, a table, and a bathroom all white.

"I have a bad feeling about today…"

Beatrix sighed. Being warden was harder than in the job description. Much harder. Especially for a 4ft, 20 year old, girl. Beatrix set down the folder she was holding and sighed again, this time running her thin fingers through her ebony hair.

"Well might as well take a look at the new arrival's folder."

Beatrix spread open the folder on her desk and scanned over it:

Nicholie Loom Tophet

Age: 16

Weight: 102 lbs

Height: 6.3ft

Eye color: Left eye, blue. Right eye, green

Gender: Male

Hair color: orange

Fair skin

No known family.

Beatrix rolled her eyes. _He seems like a typical guy._ The next part she added aloud. "So why is he in here?"

Zane gave a melancholy sigh and stabbed (well not exactly, stabbing is hard with a plastic spoon) his eggs. They were bland just like all of the food here.

Zane was about to reach for the salt when the loudspeaker cracked.

" Zane Quimmel to the warden's office please…"

Zane rolled his eyes when the message repeated. I mean he was " insane" but come on he was far from stupid.

Beatrix turned off the loud speaker with a click.

Zane was the sanest patient here, if anyone could ease the new guy into the daily routing it was Zane.

Beatrix lit a cigarette, took a puff, and after a moment heard a knock at her door.

Beatrix groaned, " Just come in" and wasn't surprised when Zane opened the door and stepped in.

Beatrix cast the brunette an approving glance before snuffing her cigarette in a small ashtray on her desk.

" Zane as you may, or may not know we have a new arrival in your wing."

Beatrix was about to go on when she glanced at Zane.

She and Zane had a complicated relationship. He'd always insisted on calling her 'Bea'… another thing about Zane, was that he was completely normal looking.

Beatrix scanned the figure not ten feet from her desk. Yup brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft 6 (way taller than her) yup completely normal looking... Beatrix paused, well except for the twitching and all…

Beatrix's musings however were interrupted by Zane tactfully clearing his throat. "Err… you wanted to see me, Bea?"

"Why yes Zane you see a new patient has been put in your wing" At this Beatrix motioned for Zane to sit down in one of the rattan chairs in front of her desk.

"Zane in all of my time here, you've become a close friend and as a friend I'd like you to do me a favor".

Zane sarcastically cocked his head at this _" faaaaavoooor?"_

Beatrix leaned forward and set a file in front of Zane "This favor I, want you to make nice with the new guy."

Zane inwardly chuckled a bit. You would never expect a girl like her to be so blunt.

Beatrix leaned forward slightly more, her long black hair swishing forward "Please Zane." She paused a blush slowly crept up, painfully obvious against her pale skin.

" Here's his file, his room number is 80 just a few doors down from yours. You are dismissed."

**AUTHOR"S NOTE.**

**That was chapter one of my book. I know that the category is off but please bear with me. If you'd read fluff for the seasons, you'd understand.**

**Please review. All charters belong to me. Hear that/! Me! **

**I will post if I get at least one review.**

**I currently have 10 chapter ready to post.**

**Swirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jell-O and New Friends

About ten minutes later Zane was standing at the door to room 80 inwardly cursing Bea's manipulative abilities.

Zane sharply exhaled as his fist gently knocked on the door expecting it to fly open. He was instead surprised with an empty response.

Zane took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob twitching slightly. The door glided open and Zane was greeted with and unexpected sight.

Nicholie. Sitting crossed legged on his bed. Eating Jell-O, and smiling

like a naughty school boy.

Well… that was unexpected, to say the least.

Nicholie pulled a spoon out of his mouth with a satisfied pop.

"Well Hallo…" Nicholie cocked his head slightly.

Zane raised a finger. "You're Nicholie, right?"

Nicholie smiled warmly "Yup and you aaarrreeeee?"

Zane gave a skeptic glance at Nicholie. He had read his file and all, but seeing him in person was a whole different story. First of all he was tall. Taller than him. By a good five or so inches, secondly his skin was pale. Really pale. Paler than Bea's, and that was saying something, Thirdly, his hair. It was a unnatural shade of orange and it looked as though Nicholie had never heard the words ' brush' and ' your hair' , but what stuck out the most was not mentioned in his file. He had some kind of dark orange shapes (triangles maybe, painted?) on his cheeks plus a rather large amount of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"Zane, Zane Quimmel"

"I'm Nicholie, Nicholie Tophet."

Nicholie stuck out his hand as a gesture of friendship.

Zane stepped forward and they shook.

Zane suppressed a small gasp upon seeing his eyes for the first time.

They were almost unreal. One (the left one) was a vibrant sky blue. The other was a green that was greener than any of the grass or plants or trees Zane had ever seen. Plus they were slightly off center.

Nicholie stepped back arms wide.

"Well ya caught me in the middle of lunch."

With his arms spread Zane could now see that Nicholie was wearing bandages, a lot of them they went from the top of his neck to the tips of his fingers.

Zane chuckled slightly as Nicholie took a giant bite of a chocolate chip cookie. "Hungry?"

Nicholie smiled and swallowed the other half of his cookie. "Nah, I just love sweets"

Zane looked Nicholie over yet again. Tall, thin with a slender build he sure didn't look like a sugar fanatic.

Nicholie wiped the crumbs off his face onto the sleeve of his uniform.

Zane briefly wondered what Nicholie would look like in colored clothes (the clothes here are even blander than the food).

Zane had to suppress a blush as his stomach let out a low grumble.

Nicholie gave a child-like giggle. "Hungry are ya, eh Zane?"

Zane nodded.

Nicholie opened his door and motioned for Zane to exit. "To the cafeteria then?"

AUTHOR"S NOTE

That was chapter 2 for you. Isn't Nicholie cute?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sweet Tooths and Scars

"I'll take two of those please." Nicholie pointed eagerly at two large frosted cookies.

The cook gave Nicholie a cynical look, and then handed over the cookies.

Nicholie bounded away with cookies in one hand and a carton of milk in the other, a goofy smile plastered on his pale features.

Zane sighed. He had known Nicholie for about an hour, and he still seemed… so, so child-like.

Nicholie sat down next to Zane and opened his milk carton.

Zane watched as Nicholie practically inhaled the cookies and chugged his milk.

Nicholie gave a content smile. 'Boy this guy is something else'.

Zane couldn't bear it anymore. He had to ask about Nicholie's 'marks'. But how to introduce the topic (secretly Nicholie's 'marks' had been bugging him from the start).

"So Nicholie, see theses scars I have?" Zane leaned forward pointing too three almost invisible scars on his arm. Upon first arrival he had scuffed a little with one of the orderlies.

Nicholie leaned forward squinting. "Oh ya I see 'um".

Zane smiled. Now to ask him about his 'marks'.

"Well Nicholie I've been wondering about those marks on your cheeks, where did you get them?"

Zane leaned back eyes closed, excepting a reply. But it never came. Zane opened his eyes to find Nicholie head bowed.

"Err… Nicholie?" Zane reached out to place his hand on his new friend's shoulder.

"NO!" Zane's hand was swatted away by Nicholie. Nicholie stood up shaking. "Please, I just… I…goodbye, see you at breakfast… Zane…".

Nicholie ran off leaving Zane dumbstruck.

" Yeesh it was only a simple question."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Morning and a Memories

" Urgh…". Nicholie sat up in bed still groggy from a sleepless night.

Nicholie ran a shaking hand up to touch his marks. "Oh great, I've managed to irritate my only friend." Nicholie groaned remembering the previous day.

It only took one little question about his marks to set him off.

Nicholie got up and stretched. He really did want to tell Zane.

It just hurt so much.

Zane was sitting at his table hardly touching his pancakes when a blonde girl breezed over and sat next to him with her tray.

" Hiya Zane. You seem kinda down in the dumps."

Zane glanced up at the girl, and sighed rememberring yesterday. "Oh, hi Anne, nice weather were having * sigh*."

Anne frowned, then poked Zane hard in the side. "Come on Zane you can tell me what's wrong… by the way, it's raining."

Nicholie sat on his bed thinking about what to do next.

'I hope Zane understands.'

Nicholie stood up, heading for his door when he stopped and turned around. There it was lying across his pillow. His Floppy bunny. He had hidden it from Zane earlier.

Nicholie strode over and softly petted his stuffed bunny. It wasn't much with one and a half ears, one arm, no legs, and a missing eye.

Nicholie sighed, most people thought his toy was creepy due to the fact it was black with a giant sewn on smile and various other stitches and patchwork.

Nichole decided that if he was going to talk too Zane, he would bring a friend.

Tucking Floppy safely underneath his arm, Nicholie opened his door thinking, "after all he's all I have left…"

Zane's stomach let out a loud growl. Not because he was hungry. Oh, no. In fact he had eaten way too much.

Anne wouldn't stop "comforting" him until breakfast was over. For the record, he ate 5 pancakes, 6 waffles, and 11 pieces of French toast. Not that he didn't appreciate her "comfort" or her company. Not at all, in fact Anne was one of the nicest girls Zane knew. Kind, sweet, and pretty. Zane frowned "too bad her brother would kill me if I even looked at her the wrong way."

Zane had turned and was about to head back and try to talk to Nicholie when he heard a pained cry.

Zane turned around and started running towards the cry.

"Give 'em back!" Nicholie was on the verge of tears. He had been walking to the cafeteria to talk to Zane when a mean looking guy snatched up Floppy.

The bully was holding Nicholie's bunny high above his head where Nicholie couldn't reach it.

Nicholie was about to cry, but laughed instead, the guy really did look funny. He had spiked purple hair and tan skin, it also didn't help that he had an ear piercing.

Upon hearing Nicholie laugh, the bully got mad, really mad. "You think that's funny pipsqueak? Laugh about this." At this, the bully held Nicholie's bunny as if he was going to rip it in half.

"Joseph! What in the world are you doing?"

The said person turned around to see a short blonde girl tapping her foot impatiently. "Joseph Flouer, I turn my back for one second and you start tormenting the new guy."

"Oh, hi Anne…" Anne went up to Joseph and whispered something in his ear that made him drop the bunny and skulk off.

Anne smiled at Nicholie and handed him his bunny. "Hi I'm Anne. That was Joseph my brother. He gets a little rambunctious some times, but he really is a nice guy." At that, Anne ran off towards her older brother.

Nicholie stood there in awe for a while until Zane came up running towards him and smacked into him headfirst.

Zane rubbed his head "Hey watch it!" He then looked up and saw it was Nicholie. "Oh Nicholie! I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday and I didn't mean too yell just now." Zane looked down and saw Nicholie holding his Stuffed bunny. "And what the heck is that?"

Nicholie held up his bunny smiling. "This is my stuffed bunny Floppy. About yesterday…"

Zane held a hand up. "No need to apologize I shouldn't have asked such a personal question."

Nicholie frowned at this. "Well I kind of overreacted…"

"Kind of overacted?"

Nicholie blushed and hugged his bunny.

"Well Nicholie you must be hungry lets talk over lunch."


End file.
